Sky Painted Epiphanies
by Edgechick816
Summary: Post NFA. Angel has a moment of clarity while reading a letter from Buffy. And he does something about it.


Title: Sky Painted Epiphanies

Author: Rachel

Email: 

Pairings: B/A,

Disclaimer: Joss owns everyone, I own nothing. I'm simply taking them out to play with. The lyrics are from 3x5 by John Mayer.

Distribution: Ask first, I'll probably say yes.

Rating: PG

Spoilers: Post- NFA

Notes: For Leni's IWRY Marathon. Yeah, this is fluff, if you like fluff you'll like this, (I hope). Lyrics are in parentheses

Summary: Angel has a moment of clarity, and he does something about it.

Feedback: Is loved and much appreciated :)

(I'm writing you to catch you up on places I've been.  
And you, held this letter, probably got excited, but there's nothing else inside it. Didn't have a camera by my side this time, hoping I would see the world with both my eyes.  
Maybe I will tell you all about it when I'm in the mood to lose my way with words.)

My Dearest Angel,

I'm writing to you from Paris. You know people say the worst part about France is the French? They weren't wrong, but I didn't let them stop me from enjoying it. (Insert Happy-Buffy) It's beautiful here, (once you get past the French) yesterday, I went and stood in front of the Eiffel Tower, and just really looked at it, you know? I can't really put words to it, kinda silly since I'm writing you a letter, but I hope you'll understand. I still don't have a camera with me, I guess I wanted to see everything with my own eyes, figure out where I fit into all of it.

I'm thinking taking up photography, which is funny considering the lack of picture-ness on this trip. I can just see that half smile on your lips when you read that. Do you think I'm being crazy, about the photography thing? I mean, I can't be a slayer forever...not that I'm really looking to give up anytime soon, (by the way: French vamps are so stuck up it's not even funny) I still feel like I have things to do, but, you know someday, maybe? I'm sorry, Buffy-ramble, I'd promise not to do it again, but we both know how likely that is.

By the time you get this, I'll probably be back in Rome. You know from the letters I've sent that I've been all over the continent, but I've left Ireland out. I'm not going to go there without you by my side, it seems wrong somehow. And yes there will be a day when that happens, so don't go brooding about it. Vampire or human, I'm dragging your cute butt to Ireland with me. (Insert Buffy-pout).

When I get back, I was wondering if it's okay if I call you? We've been doing the letter thing for awhile, which is good, but I still miss your voice. But if you don't wanna, that's okay too... I'm doing the baking and you're...doing whatever 250 vampires do. Okay, now I'm starting to ramble again. Stop laughing at me, you think it's cute; I think it's just embarrassing.

Anyways, I hope hear from when I get home.

Forever Yours,  
Buffy.

He smiled as he finished her letter, they always made him laugh. He brought the paper up to his nose, inhaling her scent before folding the letter and placing it over his newly beating heart. Perched on the Hyperion's rooftop, he stared out into the pinking sky, he was about to see his first true sunrise in over 250 years. It was fitting that she should be here, even if it was only a piece of her. Without her he would have never reached this; that alone made him completely hers. His mortality was devoted her, as if could have belonged to anyone else. Without her, he was just passing time.

As dawn's sun warmed his skin he had a realization: he never wanted to see another sunrise without her. Suddenly inspired, he ran down to his room and found a pen and paper.

My Beloved,

As I write this to you, I want you to know that I just finished watching my first true sunrise in two hundred-fifty years, as a human, it's a gift from The Powers That Be for fighting the Senior Partners .Yes, my love you were right, you always had faith in me, more than I had in myself. You never once stopped believing in me, and for that I thank you from the bottom of my heart.

As I stood out on the roof I realized that I can't live without you anymore. I can't see another sunrise without you next to me. I'm still a warrior for the Powers That Be, with advanced strength, senses and healing. (I'll explain it later.) I've been was gifted with a human life span, but my life was still full of demons and darkness. What was the point of going out in the day when you're still my only sunlight? What was point of making love or having children when there's only one woman I wanted to make love to, only one I wanted babies with. My mortal life is a waste, or it will be if you're not in it.

So I'm asking: save me Buffy Summers, save me from my demons and darkness. Fill my life and heart with light. Come love me.

My love is forever yours A

Tears welled up in her eyes at the final words of his letter. He asked her to save him, that's all he had to do. Even if he didn't, she would've done it anyway. Grabbing her emergency overnight bag out of the closet and her purse off the couch, she ran out door and straight to the airport...and to her soul mate.

She walked through the doors of The Hyperion, her heart had been pounding in her chest for the last 14 hours, since the moment she saw Angel's letter in her mailbox. She stopped in the middle of the room, taking a moment to survey it, trying to keep her mind off the ever-growing tingle in her spine. It was big, and old, lot of wide open space. It was less creepy than the Crawford street mansion, but they were similar in the way, that both places had stories to tell.

"Hey." She nearly jumped out of her skin as he emerged from the shadows, keeping about five feet between them. She'd never forgotten how handsome he was, it was simply of matter of the memory doing him no justice. Dressed in a jeans and a white button down shirt, he never looked more like the angel he was.

"Isn't the lurking supposed to go away now?" she asked with a roll of her eyes.

A smile found its way to his lips, "Old habits die hard." She smiled momentarily, before the awkward silence caught up with them. Her feet shuffled on the floor as she played with her silver cross, the one he'd given her.

"So..." she started, her nerves on edge. He was human, as in living, breathing, eating... with a heartbeat. He was so close she could almost taste him, almost touch, almost feel the new warmth of his skin, the steady beat of his heart. Every fiber in body her told her to go to him, to screw the talk and just kiss him. Her soul cried out for contact and her heart insisted that if she could just be in his arms again, every thing would be okay. But she kept her place, nearly frozen in the spot.

"You came." he stated flatly, his fingers itching to touch her, to run through her golden hair, his tongue wanting to relearn every flavor of her body.

"Yup, someone needs saving, that's my job being the slayer and all." she attempted to quip, but it fell flat.

He sighed, and then took a deep breath in an attempt to still the pounding in his chest; he hadn't gotten used to that feeling yet.

"Buffy, I love you and I don't wanna do this without you. I know that doesn't fix everything, but I'm willing to try if you are. We can take it slow; we can talk it out, anything you want. I just...need you." The last part came out a plea, he didn't know what he'd do if she turned him away.

"Angel?"

"Yes?" His voice was shaky.

"Can we skip the mature talk and get to the part with you kissing me?" Buffy realized that he must have kept his vamp speed because she didn't even see him move. His lips came down on hers before she even knew what happened. It was a kiss of love, passion and promise. It was a kiss of forever. He brought a hand up cradle her head, running his fingers through her silk spun tresses as his tongue explored her mouth. Her arms went around him, never wanting him to let go. He was warm, but not too much so. She sighed as she felt his other hand caress the small of her back. She needed him, closer, more and always.

They pulled away; she smiled as they both panted for air, his warm breath brushing across her wet, kiss swollen lips. Burying her face in his chest she spoke, "We're going to make this work, right? No more leaving, no more curse, just us?"

He kissed the top of her head, "We're making this work. No more leaving, no more curse, though I wouldn't mind a few kids in that deal, I am Irish catholic." His voice held a smile.

Looking up at him with playful eyes she pulled his down to her, "We should get to work on that." she whispered, brushing her lips across his.

"Yes, we really should." he smiled, before claiming her lip once again.

And outside, the sun began to rise.

(But let me say you should have seen that sunrise with your own eyes It brought me back to life.  
You'll be with me next time I go outside, no more 3x5's just no more 3x5's) 


End file.
